Exclusive
Exclusive is the 37th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a dark room with a blue neon light lighting up the room slightly. Faint Voice: Okay. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and- Some instrumental music starts playing as the lights turn on revealing a brightly lit news studio with a blonde young woman wearing a shirt with an unbuttoned collar under a jacket sitting behind the desk. Woman: Thanks for joining us today on Bellwood News. I'm Cindy Quinn and today we've got quite a bit of exciting news for you folks at home. Ann Stephens' 75th anniversary is coming up this weekend and she plans on spending it by exploring the world as she confirmed earlier today. In other news, Aqua Plus Technologies reopened their energy division after discovering a new element, Hydrodium, despite rumours of the company being an environmental hazard to the waters. And for our biggest story of the night, and possibly all time of the channel, is an exclusive interview with the Brandon 10. But unlike any other interview with any other famous face, this face is the one that saved many people and, despite certain negative claims towards his success, I will prove that he is the hero that he claims to be in an interview that shows his life, behind the scenes, from dawn to dusk. I'm Cindy Quinn and this is Bellwood News. The instrumental theme kicks back in and Cindy smiles at the camera. Theme Song After the titles, the team is seen at the Juice Shack. Brandon is slurping down a milkshake while Coco looks at him with his arms crossed. Brandon then notices this and stops drinking his milkshake. Brandon: ...What? Coco: I can't believe you're doing this. A 24-hour interview? With the news? Brandon: Eh, more or less. Sarah: I think it's a great idea. Coco: Well duh, you're the one who signed him up for it. Sarah: I only did it because they contacted me and I thought it would bring Brandon good publicity. Coco: Weren't you against him being famous in the first place? Sarah: When life gives you lemons. (drinks milkshake) Brandon: Speaking of which, this lemonade milkshake could really use more potato. Coco: Potato? Brandon: Yeah. I'm thinking of blending it with my potato shake. Sarah and Coco look at Brandon in silence. Coco: They really should close this place down. Sarah: So where's Jenny? Brandon: She's staying at the Mechanics Base today. Apparently they've got lessons about Earth Culture there. Coco: So when is this more or less 24-hour mess going to start? Brandon: Tommorrow, apparently. Coco: And you're not worried? Brandon: Nah. It'll be fine. I was on a game show once. It's the same thing. Coco: No it's not the same thing and that was cancelled after the first episode. Brandon: Still counts though. (drinks milkshake) Besides, I know the reporter. Coco: Really? Sarah: Cindy Quinn. She's been reporting postive feedback on Brandon's activities recently unlike- Brandon: Don't say it. You'll ruin the lemon-potato moment and jinx the interview someway. Sarah: How? Brandon: I dunno. Something will happen. Sarah: ...Jeff Thompson. Brandon: Dang it, Sarah. Coco: Well anyone besides that wind bag makes a good reporter. Brandon: She's different. She even offered me a tour of the studio and to introduce me to the main reporter dude, Fox Barrage. Coco: I thought you didn't watch the news. Brandon: I don't. I just know he's famous. And meeting famous people is cool. Coco: Whatever you say, dude. Brandon: It'll be fine. (slurps milkshake) The scene cuts to the Duo News studio. Jeff Thompson: This is not fine! You expect me to go out there with a story about sewers when Bellwood News gets an interview with Brandon 10? I don't think so, Will. Will: Look, Jeff, we don't have much of a choice here. It's either you're on or we get someone else. End of story. Jeff Thompson: End of story? End of story?! I'll tell you right now, Will Ripley, that this is far from the end of the story. Will Ripley: Here we go. Jeff Thompson: I've been working my butt off at this dump for the past 14 years. 14 years! I'm the main highlight of this channel, Ripley. Nobody comes here to see anything else. It's me. You have a show without me and your ratings will drop! Will Ripley: Forget about it. We can't have show about Brandon 10 tonight if they're doing an interview. It's a conflict on opinion and the last thing we need is for Duo News to be at war with another station, especially one that just started getting popular. Now don't get the news involved, you hear me? I could fire you in an instant, don't you forget that. Jeff Thompson: Yes, sir. Ripley then leaves the set. Jeff then grunts and kicks a trash can over. Bob walks out from behind a camera and looks at Jeff. Jeff looks up at Bob then adjusts his tie. Jeff Thompson: Well? What are you looking at? Get back to work! Bob: Yes, sir. Bob continues working on the camera. Jeff Thompson, to himself: So. Duo News doesn't want to be involved, huh? Alright. I can work with that. The scene cuts to a road at night where a black mid-size car driving driving along it. It drives up to a rocky slope and stops. Jeff Thompson then gets out of the car and approaches the side of the mountain. He looks around as thunder is heard and lightning is seen in the clouds in the distance. Jeff Thompson: Come on. I know you're here otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time. There is no response. It then starts pouring as thunder is heard again. Jeff looks up as the rain soaks him. He then looks around again. Jeff Thompson: Alright. Alright. I need you! The studio took away my only weapon against Brandon 10. My freedom of speech! I'm going to need something more physical. I need to ruin his interview in order to show off how much of a menance he really is. A metallic footstep is heard behind Jeff. He turns around slowly and sees a dark figure with a red visor looking at him. Lightning then strikes along with the thunder, giving enough lighting to see that the figure is The Extreme Biker King. Extreme Biker King: You've disapointed me, Mr. Thompson. Jeff Thompson: I told you the network, they- Extreme Biker King: Enough. I've heard enough of your boring organization. In fact, I've heard enough from organization as a whole. One doesn't control chaos, they utilize it. I contacted you reccently because I felt that you would be a great help to the Extreme Bikers. Jeff Thompson: And I have been. I've given you everything I know about him. Even the reports on those other things you wanted. Extreme Biker King: Not enough. And to think, you're supporting us. Jeff Thompson: Look, I might not be that money bag that you keep talking about but I can be helpful. Extreme Biker King: I'm sure you can be. I have something for you. Jeff Thompson: What is it? Extreme Biker King: If you let me finish, you might just find out. Jeff Thompson: Sorry. The Extreme Biker King presses a button on his guantlet which activates a mechanism that slides the rocky wall to the side. A device is then rolled out by two Extreme Bikers. Extreme Biker King: It's a suit. Jeff Thompson: I've already got 10 of those. Extreme Biker King: Not that type of suit, you moron! It's an armored suit that I, myself, have been working on. Since, I can't mobilize my Bikers yet, you'll just have to make do. Jeff Thomspon: Wow. I- uh- I accept. Thank you! Extreme Biker King: One more thing, Mr. Thompson. You can have the suit. On one condition. Jeff Thompson: Name it. Extreme Biker King: Destroy Brandon 10. (clutches fist) The lightning strikes again along with the thunder. Jeff Thompson looks a little shocked then determined. Jeff Thompson: You have my word. (smirks) The scene then cuts to a black digital alarm clock reading "10:29 AM" in green lettering. The alarm clock then shifts over to "10:30 AM" in which a standard ringing is heard. A hand then comes down next to the alarm clock on its right side, then on its left side until the hand finally hits the alarm clock, stopping the ringing noise. Brandon then leans up from the bed with a case of bed head. He then yawns and stretches. Brandon scratches his head then opens his eyes and looks up, slightly confused. Brandon, seeing something: Uh... Hi. The scene shows a camera man filming Brandon while Cindy Quinn is sitting in one of his chairs. Cindy Quinn: Rinse and shine, Mr. Tennyson. You've got quite a day ahead of you. Brandon: Wait... How long have you been watching me? Cindy Quinn: Well we stayed the night and got up at 4. Then we started filming at 5. Brandon: Five in the morning? I was sleeping. Cindy Quinn: Well we can't have any early morning adventures happening out of our sight. Of course, the actually live stream started a couple of minutes ago. Brandon: Did you say live? Like as in I'm on national TV in my pajamas? Cindy Quinn: 'Fraid so. Oh and this is Mike, by the way. He's my cameraman. Mike waves while holding the camera with his other hand. Brandon waves back, uncomfortably. Cindy Quinn: So how does a standard Brandon 10 morning start like? (holds out microphone towards Brandon) Brandon is now seen with a camera layout around him with the words "LIVE" at the bottom right corner. Brandon: I get out bed, wash up and eat breakfast. A basic morning, I guess. The camera then turns to show Cindy Quinn who brings the mic back to her face. Cindy Quinn: You heard it here, folks. "A basic morning." While this person might be super powered, underneath he's just as normal as the rest of us. At least, starting in the morning. Mike: Uh Cindy- Cindy Quinn: What is Mike? Mike finger cuts into the shot and is seen pointing. Cindy turns around and the camera shows that Brandon is no longer in his bed. Cindy Quinn: He's over there, move the camera. The camera moves and shows Brandon entering a room, looking sleepy. Cindy Quinn, out of the shot: Where are you going? Brandon: I got out of bed now I'm washing up. (looks at the camera) Do you have to film everything? Cindy Quinn, out of the shot: From dawn to dusk, Mr. Tennyson. Brandon: Yeah well I'm going to need some privacy. From the cameras, I mean. But from you too. Also. Uh- Sorry I'm like this in the mornings. You're cutting this out, right? Cindy Quinn, out of the shot: Nope. Brandon: Uh... Brandon then goes into the bathroom and closes the door. The camera then turns back to face Cindy. Cindy Quinn: Oh this is so exciting. The scene, is now out of camera view, and shows Mike leaning against Brandon's desk while Cindy sits on his bed. Mike, checking the camera: Why are you so interested in him anyways? He's just a teenager. Cindy Quinn: Keep rolling. Mike: But he's in the bathroom. Cindy Quinn: They'll go to commerical. Mike: (Sighs) This is waste of film. Cindy Quinn: It's worth it though. Mike: You didn't answer the question by the way. Cindy Quinn: Well, he saved me once. Well more than once. Before his identity was revealed to everyone and before I was even a reporter, I was convinced to be journalist when I saw things that the government wouldn't explain to the people. Alien creatures. I know it might have sounded a little far fetched back then but if you look around now, it's believable. Anyways, I was just 16 then when I was going through the woods when I was attacked by this big, crazy looking furry thing with four red eyes. I was scared for my life until he showed up. Sure, it could have been some other alien back then but I just knew. He looked like a man made of rock, red rock. Half of him was burning while the other half was frozen like ice. And he fought that alien and won. He saved me back then. Since then, I became a reporter and have been following alien sightings for a while. Guess what I've been looking for is old news now. Mike: Wow. Is that really why you wanted this interview? Cindy Quinn: Believe it or not, I didn't have time to ask him questions when he saved me and my pilot a while ago. Brandon, unseen: It's a cool story, though. Cindy looks up and Mike turns his head and they see Brandon leaning against the door, crossing his arms. He's now dressed in his regular clothes and his hair is the way it normally is. Cindy Quinn: Well that was quick. Brandon: I usually take longer but I wanted to make this interview worth the while. So breakfast? Cindy Quinn: Don't tell me you can cook too. Brandon: My mom cooked pancakes. At least, that's what I smell from here. The scene cuts over to a parking lot. Jeff Thompson gets out of his car and looks around. He then goes to the trunk of the car and opens it. He looks inside and pulls out the device, struggling to carry it. He then drops it on the ground. Jeff Thompson: Opps... This thing isn't broken, is it? Jeff then taps it with his foot twice, activating the device on the second tap. He backs up as the device grows and starts to take a humanoid shape. Jeff Thompson, cowering: Please don't hurt me! There is no response. Jeff Thompson takes a peek and looks up as the suit just stands there. He gets up and looks around. He then touches the suit. It ripples a little like a liquid. He then puts his arm inside the suit. Jeff Thompson: Huh. The suit then starts moving up his arm. Jeff Thomspon: AH! Darkness. An interface then appears in the darkness as the parking lot is seen again through the suit's point of view. Jeff Thompson, unseen: This is nuts. Jeff raises the suit's arm, turns it around and wiggles the fingers. He then clutches his fist. The suit is now seen from the outside. It's a grey suit with purple and black lines over it. It's metallic and has a single red circle on its face, representing an eye. Jeff then moves the suit's arms around until he accidentally slams his fist into his car, wrecking it. He then moves his hand back and looks at it then clutches it. Jeff Thompson: With technology like this, I'll be unstoppable. The scene then cuts to the Mach 10 driving through the city. Inside, Brandon is seen driving with Cindy Quinn in the front seat and Mike in the back, still filming. Cindy Quinn: So Brandon, where are we going now? Brandon, driving: Oh I was going to the Juice Shack. It's my favorite hang out place. Wait you guys don't have product placement rules, right? Cindy Quinn: You're fine. As Brandon keeps driving, the suit of armor is seen flying from around the corner and approaches the Mach 10. Cindy Quinn: What the heck is that? The suit raises an arm as a blaster forms from its wrist. Inside the suit, Jeff Thompson is seen smirking. Jeff Thompson: Time for your close up, freak. The suit then fires a laser at the Mach 10. Brandon then shifts gears and drifts, dodging the laser which impacts with the street, causing pieces of the road to fly up in the air with smoke. The suit flies over the area which is covered with smoke. Jeff Thompson, hovering over the smoke: What happened? Did I hit him? I can't see a darn thing. Maybe if I get closer? Jeff Thompson then lands in front the smoke cloud as lights as seen within it. Jeff Thompson, noticing the lights: What the- The Mach 10 then emerges from the smoke cloud and hits the suit, throwing it back into the street. The Mach 10 continues driving away. Cindy Quinn: Oh my gosh! Mike: You just drove into a robot. Brandon, driving, startled: Just for the record... that doesn't happen on a daily basis. Brandon then parks the car at the side of the road and gets out. Cindy Quinn, stopping him: Where are you going? Brandon: Me? I'm just going to teach the bucket of bolts a driving lesson. Stay here. Cindy Quinn: But the interview- Brandon, interrupting her: -is going to have to wait. It's not safe out here. Brandon closes the driver's seat and walks behind the car. He then pulls down his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He slaps down the faceplate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. His ribs enlarge and his arms get thicker. A rock-like layer then covers his skin as seen in an x-ray perspective from the front. His shoulders then pull apart from each other as his head tucks in between them, forming a dome-structure as his new head. Within a flash, Crusher appears. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher then slowly approaches the fallen suit of armor. Cindy looks out of her passenger window then gets out of the car. Mike, looking at her through the open window: Uh, shouldn't we be staying in the car? Where it's safe? Cindy Quinn: And miss all the action? (looks at Mike) Not a chance. Come on. (looks at Crusher) Mike gets out of the car with his camera and follows Cindy as they walk carefully towards Crusher. Jeff Thompson looks up and sees Crusher through the suit's interface. A circle then forms around him and small boxes branch out form the circle with lettering in it. Jeff Thompson, noticing the boxes: What's this? Reading? I didn't sign up for reading? (reads one of the boxes) "Extremely durable skin layer prevents light attacks-" Bla Bla Bla "-use high amounts of energy for heavy attacks and electric-based attacks to weaken him." Finally something I understand. Crusher then stops about a foot away from the suit. Crusher, looking down at the suit: Why can't I just have a normal day without robots attacking me? Crusher leans in to pick up the suit but the suit gets up and fires a big energy blast at Crusher, sending him flying through the air. Cindy Quinn: Move! Cindy and Mike move out of the way as Crusher lands on a nearby car. Mike turns the camera and, through the camera's perspective, shows Crusher laying on the car with the LIVE annotation in the bottom right corner. Cindy Quinn, unseen: The robot. Get the robot. The camera turns showing the robot approaching. A grunting sound is heard. Cindy Quinn: Back on him. The camera turns around again, showing Crusher picking up the car he landed on and throwing it at the suit. Inside, Jeff Thompson looks around. Jeff Thompson: There's a car coming. What do I do? What do I do? The car then hits the suit, knocking it over and pinning it to the street. Crusher approaches the suit again. Inside, Jeff sees Crushing approaching. Suit Interface: WARNING! Suit has substained damage. Commencing Emergency Repair Program. Jeff Thompson: What? No! I didn't get to finish him off yet. Jeff Thompson activates something and the suit raises its arm as its thrusters activate and it starts lifting up. The arm is pointed at Crusher. Jeff Thompson: One electrifying bolt of doom. Eh. It needs work but it'll do. The car then shifts which gives the thrusters the space to engage properly, sending Jeff into the air. Jeff Thompson: NO! Jeff takes the shot but misses and the electric bolt goes right into Quinn's direction. Crusher, noticing this: Cindy! Crusher jumps ahead and takes the bolt to the back, getting electrocuted and passes out right in front of both Cindy and Mike, transforming back into Brandon. Cindy Quinn: Brandon, are you alright? Mike looks up at the sky and through the camera's perspective, shows the suit taking off. Cindy Quinn: Mike, I need you down here. The camera turns around and points downwards showing Brandon, passed out on the floor, with the LIVE sign still at the bottom right corner. The scene cuts to black. Brandon then wakes up at a bench. Brandon: What- He looks up and sees Cindy Quinn across from him with a milkshake in front of her. Mike's camera is on the table, pointed right at Brandon. Cindy Quinn: Didn't think I'd see you get up twice today. Brandon: Didn't think I'd hear that from anyone today. Cindy Quinn: How are you feeling? Brandon: Like I jammed a fork in an electric outlet. (sees the camera) Uh- (through the camera's perspective) Don't try that at home, kids... or adults. Out of the camera's perspective, Brandon holds his head. Cindy Quinn: So who was that guy? Brandon: I dunno. Never saw him before. The suit looks familiar though. Can't put my finger on it. Cindy Quinn: I figured all alien robots looked the same. Brandon: Oh you're thinking about those other guys. Haven't seen them around lately actually. Um- Where are we? Cindy Quinn: Juice Shack. I didn't want to take you to a hospital because I figured that's not your style. Brandon: How'd you- Cindy Quinn: Guesswork. I am a news reporter, y'know. Brandon: Probably the best one I know. Cindy Quinn: I am the best one you know. (drinks milkshake) I gotta say. This potato shake isn't that bad. Mike returns with a milkshake in his hand and sits behind the camera, next to Cindy. Mike: Oh I see he's up. Cindy Quinn: That's old news, Mike. Brandon: We gotta go. (gets up from the table) My friends probably have a lead on this robot thing and I wanna be the first one to kick its butt. Mike, seeing Quinn get up: But I just got my milkshake. Cindy Quinn: You heard the man, Mike. Mike sighs and gets up from the table. Cindy Quinn: So where to? The scene cuts over to the Mach 10 arriving at Coco's Warehouse which has its doors open. The Mach 10 drives in and stops next to the Interceptor. The three of them get out of the car and look around. Through the camera's perspective, a desk is seen in the corner then it looks over the Interceptor until Quinn gets into the shot. Cindy Quinn: An actual spaceship. Can you believe this, Mike? Mike, behind the camera: I'm seeing it. That's for sure. The camera then turns and Coco appears in the shot, crossed. Out of camera perspective, Mike looks scared and backs up. Coco: What the heck are you doing on my property? Cindy Quinn: Coco, right? Coco: Who wants to know? Cindy Quinn: Cindy Quinn. I'm a reporter for the Bellwood News. Coco: No comment. Cindy Quinn: But I didn't ask you anything yet. Coco: I said "No Comment". Brandon: Relax, Coco. It's the news lady I was telling you about. Coco: Yeah, I know. What's your point? Brandon: I just wanted to know you guys heard about the- Sarah: Space robot that attacked you? Yeah. Well we've seen it flying around the city. Pictures on the Internet. It's not subtle. Coco: Definitely alien. I couldn't get a good shot but that stuff looks like its made from Duplexium. Brandon: Duplexium? What's that? Coco: It's a rare material found on Prior XII. It's supposed be used for education but was banned due too the reaction to certain materials like Earth metal. Anyone can get it but that planet was quartined by the- (sees camera) you know whos. Sarah: Looks like someone got a hold on it before the quartine. Coco: That must have been 7 years ago then cause nobody has been to that planet in that long. Brandon: Well whatever happened. This thing needs to be stopped. Sarah: Well it's not a robot. It's armor. In the pictures, it's showing signs of discomfort and adjustment like a person wearing a tight suit. Coco: How would you know? Sarah: I used to watch my dad get dressed up for work. He hated the suits they gave him so he bought his own. Cindy Quinn: So how do we find him? Coco: That's classified. If you want information from me, you'll need a warant. Sarah: Wrong department, Coco. Coco: Right... Brandon: Well at least I have some context. I'm going to fly over the city and see if I can spot him. I'll call you guys when I do. Sarah: Sounds like our best plan for now since we have no way of tracking him. Just be careful. This guy came after you for a reason. Cindy Quinn: But the interview. Sarah: You think we can rescheldue this thing for some other day? Brandon: No, Sarah. It's fine. I think I know just how to do this thing. (smirks) The scene then cuts to Batwing flying through the skies with Cindy on his back, holding the camera. Batwing: See anything? Cindy Quinn, holding onto him with the camera: See anything? Are you kidding? I see everything! WOOHOO! Batwing: I'd do this more often but it kills my back. Cindy points the camera down below then looks confused for a second. Cindy Quinn: Hang on a sec. Cindy zooms in and see the suit in a parking lot. Cindy Quinn: I see it. It's on the 8th level of that parking garage. Batwing looks down and sees the parking garage Batwing: Alright. Hang on tight. Batwing then lowers down and lands on the parking garage level and looks around. Quinn gets off and holds the camera steady. The suit is standing there. Cindy Quinn: I don't think anyone's actually in there. Jeff Thompson: And they say I'm the news expert. Jeff Thompson steps out from behind his car and looks at the two. Batwing: I should have known you were behind this. Cindy Quinn: Jeff Thompson from Duo News. Jeff Thompson: I'm currently on break at the moment. Not associated with them, at the moment, of course. aherm. Cindy Quinn: This is the DuoNews Parking Garage. Jeff Thompson: Anyways, I just wanted to show you folks what I found. It's a suit. A suit that can do the job this wanna-be hero does except better. It analyzes problems and fixes them. Of course, there's only one pilot and I think I should be the one to drive. Cindy Quinn: That's not how alien technology works, Jeff. That doesn't belong to you. Jeff Thompson: It does on one condition and I'm about to deliever. Jeff Thompson leans against the suit which merges around him. The suit then becomes online and gets into a battle stance. Batwing prepares himself. Batwing: Get somewhere safe. Cindy Quinn: I respect you and all but I can handle myself. Jeff Thompson: How does this thing work again? Cindy Quinn: On second thought... Cindy backs away and hides behind a camera, shooting this with the camera. Inside the suit, the interface comes online. Suit Interface: Battle Plan Acquired. Chance rate of winning battle would improve if automatic simulation was activated. Jeff Thompson: Alright fine whatever. The interface then goes offline and the inside of the suit gets darker. Jeff Thompson, noticing the changes: Hey what's going on? From the exterior, the suit is seen in a relaxed manner then leans up robotically. Batwing looks confused and takes a step back. The suit then approaches him with its thrusters. Batwing tries to fly out of the way but is tackled into one of the collumns of the parking lot. Batwing: Argh! The suit then hammers his chest with rapid punches. Batwing then releases a sonic screech which throws the suit back. The suit gets up quickly, clinging to the ground, gaining leverage and making its way back on its feet. Batwing increases the pitch which pushes it back only slightly but the suit continues moving towards him. The suit then fires a laser but Batwing flies out of the way. The suit continues firing lasers at Batwing who dodges them in the air. The suit then hits the ceiling causing that small area to crash down on top of Batwing. Batwing then transforms back into Brandon. The suit then approaches Brandon and starts throwing the rubble on top of him out of the way until it grabs him. The suit grabs his throat and starts squeezing. Brandon gasps for air when a rock is thrown at the suit. The suit stops and turns its head, seeing Cindy Quinn throwing rocks from behind the car, as seen through the suit's interface. At the side of the interface, it reads "Threat Level 1". Back to Brandon, he reaches for the Ultimatrix and manages to activate it. Noticing, the suit turns back to Brandon who pushes the faceplate against the suit's face, transforming. After the flash, BrandonBot is seen where Brandon previously was. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! BrandonBot then electrocutes the suit, causing the suit to drop him. The suit then grabs and throws BrandonBot at the car, causing a dent in the door. BrandonBot then lands on the ground. Cindy goes over to him and tries to assist him but the suit approaches. The suit then raises its arm and the blaster re-emerges from its wrist. A honking is then heard. The suit turns around and is hit by the Mach 10, which throws it into a collumn. The Mach 10 then stops and Mike comes out. Mike: Gosh that was cool. Mike then runs over to Cindy. Mike: You alright? Cindy Quinn: Fine. How'd you get his keys? Mike: You wouldn't believe what my last job was. And, of course, I said that on national television. I'm so fired. Cindy Quinn: For saving my life? Heck, you'll get a promotion. BrandonBot: Another time guys. We still got a suit to deal with. Cindy Quinn: Looks like it's repairing itself. BrandonBot: Then I've got to hack it while it's still exposed. BrandonBot then goes over to the suit which starts to reawaken. BrandonBot starts hacking the exposed bits of the suit as the suit starts turning and reaching for him. The hand of the suit is right about to grab BrandonBot when it shuts down. Cindy and Mike exhale in relief. The suit then splashes into a puddle of liquid metal leaving only a bruised up Jeff Thompson in its place. BrandonBot then transforms back into Brandon. Jeff Thompson, shivering: I want to go home now. The scene then transitions to Jeff Thompson sitting in the back of an ambulance with a shock blanket around him while drinking a coffee. He then throws it on the ground. Jeff Thompson: Too cold! Get me another one, dang it! Brandon looks at him from the distance and shakes his head while leaning against a lamp post. Cindy Quinn then walks up to him and crosses her arms. Cindy Quinn: Using the automatic feature as his defense got him out of spotlight. I heard he's threatening you with a lawsuit. Brandon: Wow. News travels fast. Cindy Quinn: Especially when the news was standing right next to the source. Brandon: So what about the interview? Cindy Quinn: All taken care of. My editor decided to end it early hopefully everyone understands. Brandon, looking up at the sky: Well, it is almost dusk. Got that close without being blasted by space armor. Cindy Quinn: I knew the risks when I signed on to the project. Just disapointed it wasn't anything bigger. Brandon: Bigger? Cindy Quinn: Yeah. Brandon: I like you Cindy Quinn. You're alright. Cindy Quinn: Yeah. I know. The scene then transitions to the mountain side. The Extreme Biker King is seen starring at the night sky. Extreme Biker: My King, Jeff Thompson failed to deliver. Extreme Biker King: I knew he would. That man was as unreliable as our old system. But it did make an impact on society. They can't have a single man in armor take over the world. They need an army of men in armor to take over the world. Extreme Biker: What now, my King? Extreme Biker King: We wait. We'll have to. But when the waiting is over, the world will never be the same again. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Cindy Quinn *Mike (First Appearance) *Duo News Workers **Will Ripley (First Appearance) **Bob *Citizens Villains *Jeff Thompson *The Extreme Biker King **The Extreme Bikers Aliens Used *Crusher *Batwing *BrandonBot Trivia *Cindy Quinn makes her first appearance in the series since her live action debut in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest. *Aqua Plus Technologies is mentioned in this episode as well as Hydrodium, an element/mineral that was cut from the original plot of the rebooted version of the episode, Water Worries. *This is the first episode of Season 3 without Jenny. *In a deleted scene, Brandon was supposed to mention that the Earth Culture program at the Mechanic Base is for immigrants in which they would go into a conversation about alien immigrants but the scene was unnecessary and involved a topic that wouldn't be touched upon later in the episode or in the season. **In fact, it might have affected the overall arc in general. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:The Extreme Uprising Arc